gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version von Rachel, Finn, Puck und Jesse aus der Episode Schlechter Ruf siehe Total Eclipse of the Heart Total Eclipse of the Heart sollte eigentlich in New Directions von April und Will mit den Elftklässlern der New Directions gesungen werden, wurde aber herausgeschnitten. Dafür ist der Song auf dem Album: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes enthalten. Das Original stammt von Bonnie Tyler aus ihrem fünften Studioalbum "Faster Than the Speed of Night" aus dem Jahr 1983. Der Song wurde auch von Michael Kunze und Jim Steinman in die österreichische Musicalproduktion "Tanz der Vampire" mit dem Titel "Totale Finsternis" eingebaut. Lyrics April (Will): (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely And you're never coming round (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired Of listening to the sound of my tears (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous That the best of all the years have gone by (Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified And then I see the look in your eyes (Turn Around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart (Turn Around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart April (und Will): And I need you now tonight (And I need you more than ever) And if you only hold me tight (We'll be holding on forever) And we'll only be making it right ('Cause we'll never be wrong) (Together...) we can take it to the end of the line (Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time) (New Directions Neulinge: '''All of the time) '''Beide: I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (April: Forever's gonna start tonight) Will: Once upon a time I was falling in love Beide: But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart April (Will): (Turn Around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart (Turn Around, bright eyes) Beide (New Directions Neulinge): Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight (And I need you) And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight (Will: Hold me tight) We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right 'Cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (All of the time) I don't know what to do And I'm always in the dark Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (April: Forever's gonna start tonight) Will: Once upon a time I was falling in love Beide: But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart The total eclipse of the heart Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von April Rhodes Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester